Costume Overlook
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: sequel to Costumes. not the best. :)


Costume Overlook

May's POV

Ok, I am downright embarrassed right now. Mom forced me to look through old pictures to get some ideas for a costume ball we are having soon. My blue loving sister is just sitting around watching funny videos on her Droid touch screen. Every once in a while I hear laughs coming from her side of the room.

"Aw, May look at how cute you were!" Caroline, otherwise known as my mom, squealed while I shielded my eyes in embarrassment while my sister, Kazelyn, laughed and came over to see.

"Aw how cute! Look at how little and cute you were in your little Eevee costume May-May!" she squealed.

"Says the girl dressed up as the ringmaster in a circus!" I bit back, face burning even worse. It was true, she did remind me of a ringmaster, she wore a dark blue top hat and a dark blue trench coat that went down to the ground over her usual one piece outfit but only the shorts were visible and she wore the same light blue high heeled boots as she always did. She huffed.

"I think it works for me. But that Eevee costume definitely works for you. You should be an Eevee and relive those memories, and I want to take pictures!" she squealed and I groaned, face still red but covered by a throw pillow.

"Ooh, is that Drew? Little Drew Hayden? Aw, so cute. Hey, I could probably convince him to dress up as a Roselia for you." She teased and I threw the pillow at her but she dodged. I groaned again.

"Don't even dare Kazelyn!" she laughed.

"Oh come on! It would be cute, wouldn't it Mom?" Kazelyn questioned and mom nodded her head furiously.

"It would. We should." Mom said running into the kitchen, probably to call Drew over. I sighed, nothing could stop my family once they put their minds to it.

"Hehehe, your face is all red!" Kazelyn giggled.

"Oh go make out with your boyfriend!" I growled and she blushed.

"Brandon's not my boyfriend!" she bit back and I smiled.

"I never said it was him." Her blush turned cherry red and I laughed.

"Shut up." She said and the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, is that Prince Charming just waiting for you to come out and give him his good morning kiss?" I teased, pretty good payback. I heard a faint 'Shut up' come from the front door before I heard giggling.

"It's definitely someone's prince though, May-may!" she said leading a green haired coordinator into our living room.

"Brandon's out there waiting for you, Kazelyn." He said sitting on the couch. I laughed and she blushed again.

"Well, I was right. Better go before he gets impatient." I teased and she her blush was cherry red again.

"Shushie! Why don't ya look over those pictures again, Miss May?" she taunted and I blushed. She pinched my cheeks. "Aw, is Wittle May-May embawassed that I bwought back the real subject?" she babbled, and I slapped her hands away, rubbing my red cheeks, not red just from the pinching. I shooed her away with my hand and she giggled and left leaving me and Drew alone, but not before putting a note in front of Drew which he read. It said:

'Why don'tcha just wear those cute costumes? I got you both exact costumes in your sizes! They're in your room May-may! You both were too cute back then and you still are! ' I sweatdropped and Drew picked up the photo album and blushed a microscopic pink when he saw the pictures.

"Can't wait to see what train wrecks my sister brought up." I muttered going to my room. I pulled the two costumes off my bed and looked them over, noticing that they weren't as bad as I thought and that she actually made them.

"Wow," Drew said from behind me making me jump, "She actually made these?"

I nodded. "Yup, not too bad right?" he nodded. I looked at the time and squealed. I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by.

"It's almost time to go. I guess we have to settle with these for tonight. She did work hard to make them." He said and I nodded heading into the bathroom to change. The outfit consisted of a brown dress with fake tan fur around the collar and the bottom, brown boots with fake tan fur at the top, and a headband with Eevee ears on it. It also had a tail attached. I walked out to see Drew in his Roselia costume. He had a green hood with three thorns, a shirt with a little bit of yellow that was a little longer than usual, green pants and shoes. We hurried off with a bye to mom and made it to the hall in five minutes on his Flygon. I opened the doors and walked in with him behind me. I looked around but couldn't find Kazelyn or Brandon anywhere.

"Aw I told you it would look cute!" I jumped and looked behind me to see Kazelyn and Brandon. Kazelyn was dressed in a knee length blue dress with a diamond in the middle on the front and back, blue heeled boots, and a blue headband with blue diamond shaped ears on it along with a tail to match. She was dressed as one of her favorite pokemon, Glaceon. Brandon was an Umbreon with a black hood with Umbreon ears attached, a black shirt with yellow rings on the sleeves, and black pants with the same rings on the bottom, a tail to match. Kazelyn had a mischievous look on her face and she pushed me into Drew making us kiss. So getting her back even though it wasn't too bad. I smiled at her.

"Hey Kazelyn?" I said.

"Hm?" she asked and I pulled out a photo I found in her room. It was a picture of her as a little kid dressed in a costume like mine except it was a Glaceon. She blushed when she saw it. Brandon peeked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Aw it's actually kinda cute!" he said making her blush more. She swiped the picture out of my hand and hid it while we laughed and she blushed. "Can I have a copy of that?" she back slapped him in the face and he laughed.

Yup, looked like we all just needed a costume overlook.


End file.
